War of Angel's
by LittleChupacabra
Summary: This story is a remake of my original War of Angel's. To sum this story up it's about the adventure's of Jak, Rachel, Daxter, and Muse. Please enjoy the re-write.
1. Friendship's

Just to let everyone know ahead of time I changed the real age of the character's a little but just by a year.

* * *

Jak and I have been inseparable since before either of us could remember. My very first memory was of Jak, I can't even think of a memory where he wasn't around. Samos had told us many time's we weren't sibling's but we loved each other so much what else could explain our love for each other unless it was sibling love. Jak never really spoke and I could stand being silent all the time. I remember the first time we met Daxter the third person to our group. I remember he was a lot more sensitive when we first met. He was the oddity but he was always like an annoying brother and Jak was the nice and fun brother. We had met Daxter on the day our uncle had sent us to the bird lady's hut to bring her to dinner. I can never remember her name, but I knew her second favorite thing in the world was our adventurous uncle, the first being of course bird's which is why everyone calls her the bird lady. We walked up to the hut and a red and orange haired boy ran smack into Jak and I like we were bowling pin's the boy looked at us and said in a high pitch voice, " Sorry about that. Gotta run!" The boy ran away and the bird lady came running out and yelled pointing at the boy with fiery hair, " Thief! Return my egg's." Jak and I watched as the unknown boy ran full-speed toward the jungle. The bird lady grumbled under her breath then saw us and said, " Oh hello children. Sorry about that, that evil little child stole many of my bird eggs and I'm a little angry about it. Tell your uncle I will be there shortly I have to make sure the rest of my egg's will be safe until I return."

I nodded and said in my small voice, " Of course ma'am." She smiled and went back inside her hut, I looked to Jak who was staring at the jungle and I asked, " You want to go after that kid huh?" Jak looked at me and nodded. Jak and I ran toward the jungle and sneaked past the Yakow Farmer's hut and when we arrived in the jungle we saw the kid on a cliff across one of the rope bridge's. He was being swarmed by Lurker toads and there were lurker snake's in the tree's above him. I gasped, " Oh no." Jak was already running across the bridge and I ran after him trying to ignore the creaking and the long plunge into the lurker fish filled water's below. Jak had grabbed a stick and was trying to beat the frogs off. I grabbed the kid and said, " Come on, run!" I pulled him toward the bridge and yelled, " Jak come on!" He was being swarmed by the lurker frogs and I remembered that the fiery haired boy had stolen egg's from the bird lady. I turned to him and pulled the egg's out of his arm's he protested and tried to get them back, but I started throwing them at the frog's then away from Jak and to my shock they went after the egg's. I threw the last one's and then went over to Jak who was on the ground trying to catch his breath. I blinked tears from my eyes hoping he was okay and said, " Jak? Jak? Jak! Please be okay?!"

Suddenly the fiery haired boy came up and grabbed one of Jak's arm hauling him up and saying, " Hurry before they come back." I nodded and got Jak's other side as we half carried him across the bridge and until we reached the edge of Sandover village.

We collapsed in a heap and I crawled over to Jak and we turned him over. Jak was breathing heavily but he gave me a crooked smile and I sighed in relief. He was gonna be okay I turned to the fiery haired boy and said, " Thank you so much." He nodded then began to walk away I got up and called out, " Uh where are you going?"

He turned and put a hand behind his head and replied, " I don't really know. I'm kinda on my own."

I tilted my head and thought of how he stole from the bird lady. He must have been starving and now that I saw him up close he was very boney and had so many bags under his eyes. I walked over to him and grabbed his boney arm saying, " Well your going to help me take Jak to the sage and then your going to come eat dinner with us. After all you helped me save Jak." We'll Jak did that just to save him and all but I decided to leave that part out. I smiled brightly and the boy seemed surprised by me then grinned big and I said, " My name's Rachel and he's Jak. Who are you?"

He walked over to Jak and picked him up by one side saying, " My name's Daxter." I got the other side and as we made our way to Samos the sage's hut he said, " You know, you guy's are kinda scruffy lookin'."

I smirked and said playfully, " Your one to talk. Let's just get, Jak, to Samos." He seemed hurt slightly then he grinned figuring out I was joking.

Keira came running down the step's and gasped, " Oh no. What happened to Jak?! I'll go get daddy." She went up the step's and shortly after came back down with the green sage Samos.

Samos walked over to us and said, " Holy yakow! What happened to him?" Samos eyed Daxter then laid his gaze on Jak.

We walked over to Samos with Jak and I said, " We-" I looked at Daxter. I didn't want him to get into more trouble than he probably was going to get in with the bird lady and said, " We were playing in the forbidden forest. I'm sorry Master Samos. Jak got attacked by Lurker's but me and Daxter here fended them off when Jak went down and then we ran helping Jak back here."

Samos looked at Daxter who looked baffled by my lieing to protect him and Samos asked him, " Is this true young man?" Daxter looked at him and nodded vigorously. Samos gave a slight nod to Daxter then examined Jak who was now laying on the from step. Samos looked Jak over for a few minute's then said, " It's nothing serious, just a few bumps and bruises, and he's a little shook up. A little green eco and he will be good as new. Now Rachel come here and Keira go get some eco from the hut." Keira jumped up the various steps and came hopping back down with a big jug filled with green eco. The sage had a well in his home so he could study the ways of green eco. I sat opposite to Samos who stood next to the high step looking over Jak. Samos opened the green eco jug and the green eco flowed out of it. Samos put his hand's into the green eco and said, " Watch carefully Rachel." I watched as Samos channeled the eco from the jug over Jak's body, I put my hand's into the green eco flowing out of the jug and channeled the eco like him flowing his moves up and down Jak's body. Samos wiped his brown and smiled, " Well done child. I did not think you would be able to channel eco yet."

I shrugged, surprised myself then I saw Jak's eye's open and he sat up. I yelled happily and glomped him, " Jak!" Jak hugged me in return and we stood up. I saw Daxter was walking away and said quickly, " Thank you Master Samos. We'll see you tomorrow for training!" I grabbed Jak's wrist and pulled him after Daxter and yell, " Where you going?" Daxter turned and looked at us and I said, " Your still coming to dinner with us." Daxter was frowning and I said, " Come on. Turn that frown upside down. Oh Jak this is Daxter. He's our new friend."

Daxter looked at me confused then asked, " Friend?" I nodded and he hugged me and Jak. I grinned and dragged them down to Uncle's hut. I pushed Daxter in the door and heard him say, " Uh oh..."

I looked in the door way to see that the bird lady was here already. I had completely forgotten she was coming over and now she was yelling about Daxter being a thief and many other words she was saying that uncle always scolded me and told me never to say. I jumped in front of Daxter and yelled, " Leave him alone! It's not his fault! Daxter has been living in the forbidden jungle starving and tired. Please forgive him! He's our friend."

The bird lady's face changed and she started cooing on Daxter and saying how he could work in her hatchery to make up for the egg's he stole. I pulled Uncle aside and asked, " Uncle could Daxter maybe stay for dinner? And maybe stay the night too?"

Uncle looked over at Daxter and the bird lady then nodded and replied, " I suppose so. I'll talk with the Sage in the morning see if he could maybe train or work with you children up at the hut." I hugged Uncle and thanked him and so did Jak. After diner we said our goodbye's to the bird lady and told Daxter the good new's. He was positively ecstatic, and I was glad. Uncle quickly put together another bed with our help. Uncle knew I never slept in my own bed but he always acted like I did.

That night I had another horrible nightmare about that gigantic scary monster that I always had nightmare's about. I crawled out of my bed and past Daxter's bed which Uncle put in between mine and Jak's. I nudged Jak who opened his eyes slightly then moved over so I could crawl into bed. Jak faced me and I faced him and we curled up into a ball together. As I drifted off into sleep I heard Daxter mutter sleepy, " You guys must be really close."

* * *

I hope you like it.

D: And for those of you who don't just go read something else don't comment favorite or anything.

:D And if you like it feel free to comment, fav, or whatever.

I plan to make each game separate story's. So this will be longer than 3 chapter's.


	2. Trip to Misty Island

I wanted to post 2 chapter's just to start it. Hope you enjoy War of Angel's.

* * *

A few years later Jak and I had been constantly been training. Daxter had been working hard at first and then started slacking off. He had changed a lot since he turned twelve. He and Jak practically did everything together and it was rare times when I could hang out with Jak. The day Samos took the three of us to study the green eco silo's was the day we became the trouble triplet's as the villager's called us. Jak and Daxter were both 16 now and Keira and I were 15. Daxter was either always hitting on me or trying to keep me away from their adventure's, it never worked but it was still pretty annoying. I was curled up next to Jak sleeping lightly. I may have gotten older but I still had the nightmare's and I didn't out grow the need for my brother's protection. Even though he wasn't actually my brother. I felt Jak move out of the bed and heard Daxter getting out of bed. I sat up and said, " What are you doing?"

Jak made a shush face and daxter did too then whispered, " Go back to sleep, Rachel." I smiled and followed them out of the hut. Once outside Daxter said, " Go back to the hut and go to sleep."

I shook my head and said, " Nope. You know you and Jak need me. Where ever you're going, I'm coming with." Jak put his arm around my shoulder and smiled meaning he wanted me to come with. Daxter shook his head and walked ahead leading toward the dock's. Jak stopped and put his arm's on my shoulder's looking at me sadly. I smiled and said softly, " Hey. I can take care of myself. Where ever were going you know I'm tough." Jak smirked and ruffled my hair, " Hey!" I frowned at him then smirked and followed him to the dock. Right before I walked onto the dock I was pounced on by a ball of fuzz. I smiled and picked up the cute golden furred Muse. I've had her since before I could remember, I didn't exactly name her but my friend the village artist did. He call's her his Muse so I just call her Muse. Muse crawled up my arms and curled around my neck and purred. I smiled and walked down onto the dock where Daxter and Jak were waiting, I raised an eyebrow and replied, " What? Muse wanted to come." The shook there heads and climbed into the boat. Apparently we were 'borrowing' the fisherman's boat. Then I knew we were headed to Misty Island. I grabbed the steering and I steered the boat to Misty Island. I slowed down half way there as Daxter leaned over the side to heave, I guess he got sea sick easily. Suddenly there was a splash and I laughed, " Boy over board." Jak started chuckling in silent laughter and I even felt Muse shake as she chuckled.

Jak pulled Daxter in and they both started laughing. I took the advantage of Daxter being distraced to make the boat head full speed to Misty Island. He jumped off the boat and Jak and I hopped out next. Muse looked around then curled more closely around my neck. I petted her coat and she relaxed and started purring again. I walked behind Jak and Daxter. Jak was walking around with no fear and lots of curiosity, while Daxter was being way to cautious and fidgety. Daxter said nervously following Jak, " Uh Jak? Old green stuff told us not to come here. And you especially shouldn't be here Rachel. Samos would kill us if he knew we brought his pet here."

I rolled my eyes as we followed Jak and said, " Shut up Dax. The only reason your here in case we run into any lurker's."

Daxter flexed his no existant muscles and said, " Oh so you know you can't handle yourself without me, huh sweetie? I always knew you were after my hot stuff."

I rolled my eyes and sneered, " Your humbleness is so overwhelming. I mean't if any Lurker's show up, we just wait until they smell you and they'll just defeat themselve's rather than be around you." Daxter glared at me and I said, " I know it was harsh, but I wouldn't have to be if you weren't such an ass. Right, Jak? Jak?" I looked around and saw Jak was looking over a rock.

When I crawled up too he made a shush gesture then pointed. I saw a emensliy large group of Metal Head's crowded around the door to the dark eco silo. Villager's used to live on this island until they found out about all the dark eco under it. There was a silo built to keep the dark eco from surfacing but little bits always seeped out and poinsoned the land. All the villager's moved off the Island and had it named Misty Island. No one was allowed to venture out here because of the silo, that didn't stop us though. Suddenly two mysterious figure's appeared out of a cloud of smoke. The man spoke in a hideous brathy voice, " Continue your search for artifacts and Eco." He took a very deep breath like it was difficult to breath, then continued, " The locals possess Precursor items. You know what to do."

The mysterious woman spoke next, she seemed to have a easy time breathing and said with a sneering voice, " Deal harshly with anybody who strays from the village. We will attack it in due time." Jak started climbing down apparently getting bored or something. I climbed down and we followed Jak to another door into the silo after jumping over some were decayed part of the land. After we got up the floating step's Jak started walking toward a dark pool. Daxter complaining like always asked, " What are we doin' here anyway? This place gives me the creeps." I heard a clunk and looked back to see that Daxter had tripped. I giggled and looked to Jak who was silently chuckling. Daxter looked back to what had tripped him and growled, " Huh? Oh, stupid Precursor junk! Whatever it was, it definatly wasn't seemed to be a cylinder-looking object with strange

markings covering it. Daxter picked it up and walked over to me and Jak. We were staring into the pool of Dark eco and Dark shuddered asking, " Eech! What is that dark ooze? It sure don't look friendly."

I rolled my eyes and put my hand's on my hips saying, " No Dax. I'm sure it want's to be your friend. Don't you ever listen to Samos? It's dark eco and were in a dark eco silo."

Daxter ignored me and said blowing on the clynder, " The sage yaps on about the Precursors who built this place all the time. 'Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?" Daxter tossed the cylynder to Jak who caught it. It glowed red once it touched Jak's hand and I walked over grinning. I didn't know how he did it and I guess he didn't either. Daxter continued his ranting as Jak and I examined the clynder, " Now, I like Precursor Orbs and Power Cells as much as the next guy, but if you ask me? They must have been real losers." Daxter finally looked back and saw that Jak had made the clynder glow and said running over, " Wow! How did ya do that?"

Jak shook his head and I said, " No clue but it was pretty cool." Suddenly our amazement was interrupted by the crash of an armored Lurker

behind us. Daxter yelled and I felt Muse jump off my shoulder's to stand in front of Daxter and hiss. Jak ran towards the Lurker and threw the Precursor item into the lurker. It exploded destroying the lurker but sent Jak crashing into Daxter and Muse sending them back into the pool of dark eco. I yelled into the pool of dark eco, " Daxter! MUSE!" I felt my eye's burn slightly and Jak put his arm on my shoulder.

Suddenly something shot out of the pool of dark eco and smacked right into me and Jak knocking us back. I looked on my stomach to see and orange and yellow puffball who stood up on my stomach and growled in Daxter's voice, " Man, that stung! I told ya we shouldn't have come here, and you listened!" I was staring in disbelief. And Daxter asked, "...Whaaaaaat?" Daxter looked at his hand which was now orange and furry. Daxter started screaming, " Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Okay, okay. I'm fine, I'm fine." He then looked down at his tail and feet and started screaming again, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I stared at Daxter and started screaming in return, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHH"

Then I heard a female voice say, " Would ya knock it off your givin' me a headache!" I looked at Jak and sitting on his was Muse, who was rubbing her head.

I glomped her and Jak and said, " Muse your alive! I'm so glad."

Muse stood up on her back leg's and crossed her arms saying, " Course I'm alive. Why shouldn't I be?" I thought to myself 'Muse you can talk?' I must have said it aloud because Muse answered, " Huh? Mom can you understand me? Hey, I can talk and I can walk on two leg's... wow that dark eco stuff is amazing." Muse crawled up onto my shoulder and looked at her paw/hands and said, " This is incredible. I can't believe I can actually talk with you now, mom."

I stared at Muse and asked, " Is that how ya saw me Muse? As your mom?" I thought about it then asked nervously, " Who's the daddy?"

Muse looked at me then blinked in confusion. She started laughing then said, " Jak of course." I blinked in surprise and looked at Jak who was looking at me. I started blusshing like crazy and Muse laughed harder, " Daxter's my annoying lover and Arty is my crazy uncle." I looked at Daxter who was turning red. I think he was blushing then Muse said, " As if. Daxter's more like the annoying grandpa."

Daxter growled then said, " We have more important thing's to worry about then you, like what about me!" I rolled my eyes and Muse wrapped herself around my neck again. It was so weird, Muse could walk on her own now but she could still surl up around my neck like she was still a regular cheecat. This whole Daxter's an animal now and Muse can talk and walk thing was gonna take getting used to.

We quickly got off misty island and by the time we made it to Samos's hut it was morning. Jak took a step inside the hut and succeded in making a loud creaking turned around instantly and yelled, " What in green tarnation do you three want?"

Muse uncurled herself and sat on my shoulder saying, " I'm here to by the way. Hey Samos."

Daxter stuttered trying to explain, " We- we- we was...! I-I was...!"

Samos shook his head and growled, " Don't tell me! Instead of heeding my wisdom, the three of you went mucking around in the only place I told you not to go Misty Island!"

Daxter confirmed saying, " That's right! And then we..."

Samos interrupted saying, " And, Daxter, you finally took a much-needed bath. But in a bath tub filled... with Dark Eco!" Samos looked at Muse and said in a more concerned voice, " Look's like Daxter got you dragged in to Muse, but your still much more of an improvement than the rat."

I leaned on the doorway and said quickly, " I thought he stunk too."

Daxter completely ignored me and yelled at Samos, " Look, old man! Are you gonna keep yappin', or are you gonna help me outta this mess?!"

Samos got in Daxter's face and said, " I'm gonna keep yappin'! Because, in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement. And besides... I couldn't help you if I wanted to."

I leaned toward Jak and said quietly, " Maybe we better leave."

Jak nodded and Muse muttered that she was right behind us. We all started backing out then Samos said, " Stay you three." We all said aw except Jak who just sighed. Then Samos launched into an incredibly boring and detailed description on how to get Daxter back to normal, "There is only one person who has studied Dark Eco long enough to have a chance at returning you to your previous form. Gol Akaron, the sage. But he lives far to the north. Far, far to the north! Nobody has spoken to him for ages. I would teleport you there, but I can't do that either. None of the three sages that maintain the other teleporter gates have seen fit to turn their ends on for quite awhile. The only other way north is by foot on the Fire Canyon. But, its volcanic soil is hot enough to melt Precursor metal. You can't just walk through it!" I sat down petting Muse and thought to myself, ' Maybe I should make Muse some clothes. I mean she is more like us now, I wouldn't want her to be all self councious or something.'

Suddenly I heard a female voice behind me say, " But you could fly over it!" I turned my head and saw it was Keira. She was so annoying to me, always flirting with Jak it ticked me off. Not that I cared or anything I just didn't like her. Keira continued and walked in, " If you had a Zoomer equipped with a heat shield... I just happen to be working on that very thing this moment. All I would need was 20 Power Cells to give it enough energy to withstand the canyon's heat. Isn't that right, Daddy?" Daxter was flexing obviously for Keira but he didn't really have any muscle's to flex and I thought ' Daxter can have Keira.'

Samos nodded then said, " Yes, Keira, that might work. But where are a girl... a cheecat... a boy... and a half... going to get 20 Power Cells?"

Keira said in her annoying peppy voice, " From the villagers! Most of them have a Power Cell or two stashed away somewhere. And even if they aren't willing to just give them away, greasing their palms with a few Precursor Orbs should do the trick. And I bet there are even more of them out in the wilds, just waiting for some brave adventurer to find." After she said that Keira batted her eyes at Jak who smiled at her in return. I stepped between them and glared at both Keira and Jak. Jak gave me a sorry face while Keira gave me a confused and disturbed face.

Daxter who was basically being ignored said, " Well, we've got the brave adventurer, at least."

Muse nodded and I blinked in confusion at her then she said, " Aren't you and Jak the brave adventure's he's talking about?" I face palmed and picked her up putting her on my shoulder.

Samos laughed and said, " Brave adventurer's? You two couldn't find your way out of the village without training! Before you do anything else, you better go through the warp gate and get some practice on Geyser Rock."

Daxter shuddered and yelled, " Uh, we won't find anymore of that dark, gooey Eco stuff, will we? 'Cause I'd hate to fall in again and turn into you!"

Samos opened the portal with a zing then pointed at it yelling, " Get in there before I turn you four into ferns!" I looked at Jak who gave me a crooked smile and shrugged. I grinned in return thinking, 'Great I just love going threw portal's.' I knew Jak did to but his reaction to it was still funny. I looked at Muse who was looking between me and Jak then she smiled and said, " Down the rabbit hole-portal thing we go!" Jak and Daxter jumped through first then me and Muse.


End file.
